


First Bite

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caring Sam, F/M, Hidden Feelings, Reader Insert, Reader turned vampire, Suicide Attempt, Vampire Cure, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were hunting vampires with Sam and Dean. One takes a liking to you, and Sam may be too late to stop him from turning you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Pff." You scoffed, earning raised eyebrows from both Sam and Dean. "Vampires are easy."

Dean turned his gaze back down on the computer in front of him, but Sam stared at you, a disapproving look on his face. 

"What?" You asked, uncomfortable under his steady hazel gaze.

"Just promise me you will be careful. Yeah, vampire hunts can be simple, but this one seems like a nest, and nests are nasty to deal with." He said, his voice low and serious.

You nodded, before returning to your task of sharpening and polishing the machetes the three of you would use to take out the vampires. You knew Sam was right, that it was way too easy to go in hot headed, too confident, and end up way over your head, or dead.

"So guys, I think I've figured out where these vamps are hanging out." Dean said, looking up from the computer screen. Dropping the machete you were currently polishing onto the table and ignoring the loud clang, you moved to stand behind Dean, the same time Sam did. Sam was so much taller than you, your shoulder just brushed his elbow.

"I was checking for a pattern of the placement of the deaths, and I think I've finally figured it out." Dean started, tilting the screen back so you and Sam could both see it. On the screen was a local map, with red dots placed where each body was found. You looked close, but couldn't figure out what Dean had noticed. Sam must have missed it too, because he leaned even closer, his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated. 

"What? I can see anything." Sam finally said, leaning back so he was beside you once again.

"Here." Dean said impatiently, pointing to a dot on the screen, exact in the middle of the deaths, equal distance to each victims location. "I saw this dot, and cross referenced it on this map." Dean said, showing a different local map. 

Taking it from him, you noticed he had already circled the spot, and you glanced closely at it. In the middle of the dot was a building.

"The index says it was an apple orchard, mainly used in the 1800s, shut down in the 50s. Locals leave it alone, supposedly it's haunted. I bet that's where our vamp nest is."

You patted Dean on the back, proud of his researching skills. "Wow Dean, you keep this up, Sam's gonna have a run for his money on the research end. Well done."

Dean smiled, your praise flustering him. None of you were good with words and emotions, and even the slightest praise was enough to fluster any of you.

Sam, on the other hand, had patted his brother on the back before moving to close up his researching tools, thinking no words were necessary. 

You followed suit, grabbing the now ready machetes, throwing them into a duffle bag that already carried other items needed for a hunt. Throwing it over your shoulder, you glanced at the brothers, who were also ready and waiting.

"Ready?" You asked, even though you already knew the answer.

"Of course. Let's go gank us some fangs!" Dean yelled excitedly, while Sam shook his head, amused at his brother.

"Of course. It's the best time to kill them." Sam replied, always the practical one.

You followed them out, dumping the bag on the seat, before sliding into the back seat. Sam slid into the passenger seat, and Dean was already waiting. 

"Let's get this show on the road." Dean said, before pulling out onto the road.

Half an hour later, Dean slowed the Impala to the side of the road, and you glanced outside, noticing you were parked next to apple trees, as far as the eye could see. 

Upon exiting the car, you grabbed the bag, pulling your machete out, before tossing the bag to Dean.

"So what's the plan?" You asked.

"Hoe about picking some of those apples and making a pie." Den teased, earning a frown from his brother.

"We sneak in through the trees, and split up. They should be sleeping, so we find them, gank as many as possible before they even know we are there." Sam explained, before grabbing his own machete. "Y/N, please take a syringe of dead man's blood. Just to be safe." Sam pleaded, holding one out to you.

Sighing, you take it, tucking it into your pants pocket before following the brothers through the trees, ducking under the low hanging branches.

"Too bad it's the wrong season for apples, otherwise your idea wouldn't have been too bad Dean." You said, truthfully. There was nothing better than an apple pie, warm out of the oven.

"Guys, can we just concentrate on the hunt? Then we can all go out for pie afterwards." Sam promised, sighing.

"Awesome!" You both yelled quietly.

By then you reached the wooden structure, two stories tall, the windows boarded up. 

"Well, why don't you two take the front, I'll take the back." Dean said, not giving you a chance to answer him before he moved forward, staying in the shadows. Sam shrugged, and the two of you crept toward the front, and you looked around, trying to see if there was any movment. It was the middle of the afternoon, so most Vampires would be asleep, and that seemed true.

Sam carefully climbed the steps, the old wooden steps groaning under his weight. They stayed quiet for you, and you soon joined him. Pushing the door open, you winced when it groaned in protest. Once inside, you took in your surroundings. You were in what used to be the office, it was full of old furniture and moldy paper. A double door led to the back, with a door on the left.

"Why don't you go check on Dean, while I check out this door." You suggested.

Sam shook his head, not liking the idea of leaving you alone. 

"It's just one little room. I will check it out, and join you before you even realize I'm gone." You pleaded, and finally he nodded.

You watched as he moved to the double doors, glancing back at you, a frown on his face. Giving him a reassuring smile, you moved to the only other door, slowly opening it. Peeking around the corner, you saw an empty room. Throwing the door open, you walked in, your machete at the ready.

It seemed to be a second office, one that most items had been removed from. A small desk and chair were in the corner, a door on the other wall. Taking a deep breath, you pulled open the door, jumping when a face jumped out right in front of you.

You were so startled, you tripped over a rotten floor board, falling on your butt. The vampire in front of you was male, probably around thirty when he had been changed. He had Sandy blonde hair, a round somewhat chubby face. His body was huge, his arms the size of tree trunks.

"Well hello sweetheart." He said, a southern drawl turning his words into spoken honey. 

You scrambled backwards, your hand furiously trying to find your dropped machete. Finally, your hand grasped the cold steel, and you pulled it towards you, ignoring the sharp pain as it sliced your Palm open.

Springing up on your feet, you held the knife out in front of you, the vampires nostrils widening as he smelled your blood. "You a hunter?" He asked, surprised.

Staying quiet, you nodded. He took a step towards you, and you took a corresponding step back, your heart dropping when your back hit the wall. 

Before you could blink he was on you, his hand easily knocking the machete from your hands, his other knocking your head against the wall. Blinking away the black dots that had formed in your eyes from the pain, you struggled against him. With your free hand you pounded on his chest, but he was double your size, and he was stronger than any human.

Pinning your hands above your head, he smiled down at you, his brown eyes sparkling with delight at your predicament. "You know darling, I could kill you fight now, with just a snap of your neck. But I bet you taste just as sweet as you look."

Knowing what was coming next, you started struggling in earnest once again, slamming the syringe of dead man's blood in his neck. Cussing, he slammed your head back again, and you almost fainted due to the pain at the back of your head. While you were unfocused, he leaned down, sinking his teeth into your neck. Screaming, you tried to fight him off, but the more you struggled, the more light headed you became.

Finally, he released your neck, his lips bright red with your blood. Licking them clean, he smiled, his teeth smeared with your blood. "I was right, you do taste amazing." 

You were too weak to fight, he had taken too much blood, but you feebly raised your hand, before it fell limply to your side. "You know darling, I was planning on drinking you dry, but it would be nice to have some one with as much spunk as you by my side." He told you, raising his wrist to his lips. "The rest of my family are too weak, too scared to stand up to me."

You watched in horror as he ripped his own wrist open, blood pouring from the wound. You turned your head, knowing what was coming next, but he was able to easily turn it back, holding it still with one hand, pinching your cheeks so your mouth was open.

"Drink. Then we will leave this place, and I will care of you." He promised, but you refused. Angry, he shoved his wrist into your mouth, his skin pressing against your teeth, his blood pooling into your mouth. You held still, not wanting any to spill down your throat, but he shook your head, slamming it against the wall again and you gasped, feeling the blood slide down your throat.

"There now, that wasn't so bad." He whispered, petting your head.

"Y/N!" You dimly heard Sam yell from the other room, but you were too shocked to do anything more than stand there. 

"Looks like we have friends." The vampire said before releasing you. "You stay here, I'll get rid of him, then we can be on our way." 

You blankly watched as he left the room, before you slid down the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

You were oblivious to the sounds of struggle in the next room, as you held your knees to your chest, rocking back and forth. You didn't even notice it when footsteps entered the room, and a person squatted down in front of you.

"Y/N?" You thought you heard someone say, but you were so lost in shock, and pity, that you could only feel the tears falling down your face, and the blood pumping through your system, transferring the vampires blood, slowly turning you into one of the things you most despised.

"Y/N! What's wrong? " A panicked voice said, one belonging to Sam, but you couldn't lift your head up, because once he noticed the blood on your teeth, he would realize what had happened to you, and pity would turn to disgust, and you couldn't imagine seeing him look at you that way.

"Go Away." You muttered, your head still pressed tightly against your knees, your hair covering your face. 

Of course he didn't listen, instead he placed his hand on your knee, trying to comfort you, but the slightest touch had you twitching, and you knew the change was already beginning. "Please, Y/N, you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong."

You knew he wouldn't give up until he saw for himself, and with a sigh you tilted your head up."Wow, he did a number on your neck." Sam gasped, his gaze skipping straight to your neck, ignoring everything else.

"Sam." You said quietly, but he was too busy holding a piece of cloth against your neck trying to staunch the already slowing blood. "Sam." You said louder this time, pushing his hand away and rising to your feet. The movement surprised him, and he sprang up, standing in front of you, getting a look at you for the first time.

"What happened?" He asked, staring at your mouth. "He didn't, did he?" He asked worried.

You nodded, before stepping back from him. He stared at you in shock. "Y/N, it's alright, we can deal with this." He said, trying to calm you down, but you knew it was too late, that you were past helping.

"No Sam, there isn't anything we can do. He turned me into a monster. The irony of it, a hunter turned into a vampire." You said sadly, the sound of your voice too loud in your ears. Sam took a step towards you, his hand out, and it was too much. You could hear the blood pounding through his veins, and you licked your lips at the thought of what it must taste like. Shaking your head in disgust, you look around the room, your eyes landing on your forgotten machete. Before Sam could even react, you had moved to the other side of the room, the machete now in your hands.

"Y/N, you don't have to do this." He pleaded, his hazel eyes conveying how distraught he was. 

You smiled sadly at Sam, wishing that you had more time, because you really loved the poor man, and he didn't even know. "Sam, I can feel the changes already. My hearing is out of this world, I can hear the beating of your heart, and it's driving me crazy."

Sam didn't seemed fazed at all by your admission, he stood across from you, his hands in the air showing he wasn't going to move.

"I don't want to be a vampire. He did the worst thing possible to me, and I can only see one way out of this!" You cried, tears pouring down your cheeks.

Just then Dean come bursting through the door, but froze at the sight in front of him. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked, confused. He was far enough away he couldn't see the redness on your teeth, but you could still smell him, and you were getting very hungry.

Laughing a little hysterically, you pushed the machete closer to your neck, ready to end this once and for all. "Y/N, don't! We have a cure!" Sam exclaimed, gently taking a step towards you. Your nostrils flared as the spicy, rich aroma of his blood swarmed your body, overloading your senses,

Your hand shook a little at this news. "A cure? Why haven't I heard of this before? You're just trying to trick me!" You said, bring the machete back again.

"A cure? Oh shit Y/N!" Dean said, finally following along.

"Yeah that bad boy decided he needed a new friend, and I was it." You stated sarcastically, the sarcasm covering your fear. "Now if you excuse me, I'll say my goodbyes and get to it." 

While you had been talking, you had missed the fact that Sam had been slowly making his way towards you, and was only a couple of steps away. You pulled the machete back, ready to bring it back as hard as you could, but a hand on your wrist stopped you.

"Sam, let me go!" You argue, attempting to pull your arm away, but even with your slowly awakening powers, you weren't strong enough to fight Sam, and soon he had the machete out of your hands, wrapped in his arms. There had been times you would have loved to have been held in his arms, but this wasn't one of them. 

"Y/N, listen to me!" Sam tried, but you were too pumped up, too many changes happening in your body that you continued to fight him. His arms were tight around your body, but he was slowly losing his grasp. You were almost free when you felt a sharp pain on the back of your head, and you slowly lost consciousness.

__________________________________________________

Your head was pounding. That was the first thing you noticed as you gradually came to. The back of your head ached like crazy, and your throat felt as if you had swallowed a handful of cotton balls. Cracking an eye open, you groaned at the brightness of the light.

Sam must have been sitting close by, because at the sound of your groan, you heard him moving closer before he spoke. "Y/N, I know you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Opening both eyes, you squinted up at the tall man towering over you. "I'm still a vampire, how do you think I feel?" You retorted.

Sam shook his head, and you wondered why he wasn't as worried as you figured he would be. "Y/N, think. How are you really feeling?"

Deciding to humor the deranged hunter, you took stock of your body. While your head hurt, it wasn't because of the glaring light, or the sound of his voice. Your neck was stiff, the wound still sore. You sniffed, but couldn't smell anything than the musty aroma the bunker usually smelled like. 

"I don't feel like a vampire." You said cautiously.

Smiling at you, Sam stepped back, crossing his arms, and that's when you noticed Dean was in your room too. "That's because you aren't one anymore." Dean told you.

You squinted at Dean, wondering if he was pulling your leg. You had been a hunter for over ten years, and had dealt with plenty of vampires. But never had you heard of a vampire cure. "How?"

Sam leaned against your dresser, as you scooted up in bed, noticing you were now in a pair of sweatpants and one of Sam's shirts. "Well, do you remember how I told you I met my grandpa over a year ago?" He started.

You nodded, knowing he was going to continue. "Well, when I was hunting with him, he mentioned a cure. I shook it off as crazy, but when Dean was turned, we used it on him. And it worked."

Your heart beating fast, you weren't sure quite yet if you believed Sam. Just yesterday you had thought you were a goner, ready to die instead of turning into a monster. And now here was Sam telling you that you still were alive, and human. It was too much to ask for. "That just seems too.." You started, unable to finish your sentence.

Dean excused himself, leaving you alone with Sam. As soon as he left, Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, staring down at his hands. "Were you really going to end your life?" He asked quietly.

You nodded, tears threatening to spill. You were emotionally exhausted from yesterday's events.

"I'm glad I was there to stop you. I couldn't imagine life without you." Sam told you, his hazel eyes sincere as they gazed into yours. 

You became flustered, self conscious under Sam's heady stare. "You would have been fine. You have Dean." 

He shook his head, taking his hand and tilting your chin up so you had to meet his gaze. "No. I care for you deeply. And almost losing you today made me realize I've been selfish and stupid to hide these feelings."

You took in a deep breath, amazed that he felt that way towards you. After yesterday was so horrible, today was turning into something out of a dream. And if it was a dream, you didn't want to wake up, you thought to yourself as his lips slowly made their way to yours.


End file.
